Because of Us
by castielhummel
Summary: After nearly 6 years Kurt and Sebastian meet by chance. Conclusion to Because series.


**AN: When I first posted Because of You, it wasn't meant to be a one shot but then I had a suggestion for a Sebastian POV and for a happy ending (thanks ImaKlaineFan4Ever). So I thought why not. **

Kurt sat alone in Central Park reading a magazine. He took a sip of coffee and almost choked when he heard a familiar voice greet him. It had been so long since he heard that voice, almost 6 years, but he would remember it anywhere.

Sebastian was jogging through the park. He always took the same path but today he decided to try a different path, it was the best decision of his life. There sitting alone on a bench up ahead was Kurt. He couldn't believe his eyes, it's been so long since he's seen him but there was no mistaking that porcelain skin and gorgeous hair. Kurt was busying reading a magazine and didn't see him approach, "good" thought Sebastian, "I can surprise him".

Sebastian stopped in front of Kurt and cleared his throat "Hi Kurt" he greeted; he debated making a joke but decided the simple route was better.

Kurt slowly put down his magazine and looked up "Sebastian?" he questioned even though he knew the answer, he stood up and hugged him tightly "Oh my god, it's been so long. How are you?" he asked. He sat back down and motioned for Sebastian to join him.

"Not bad. Can't complain too much. I was made partner a few years ago so the work's good. How about yourself?"

"Wow congratulations" he said giving him another hug. "I'm doing well. Still working at Vogue, only the magazine now rather than the website. I like it."

"That's great" replied Sebastian. He waited a second hoping Kurt would talk about Seth. He didn't want to ask, to reveal that he even knew about him but he had to know. "So…how's Seth?"

"Seth?" Kurt questioned, looking confused "how did you even know about him?" He smiled "Have you been keeping tabs on me Mr. Smythe?" He asked poking him in the ribs playfully.

Sebastian laughed "No of course not. Just, you know, heard through the grapevine" he lied.

"Well I think you need to find a new grapevine, me and Seth broke up over 6 months ago."

"Oh I'm sorry Kurt, from what I heard you two were pretty serious." Sebastian replied but couldn't keep the smile off his face.

Kurt laughed "I'm sure you are. We were…but things happen."

Sebastian could see that Kurt was trying to keep the mood light but he could tell the breakup was still fresh. "I really am sorry Kurt, I shouldn't have brought it up."

Kurt shook his head "No it's fine. You didn't know. We were together for a few years and I loved him, but it never would have worked out." It never would have worked out because I'm still in love with you, he thought.

"Oh" Sebastian didn't know what to say. Everything was going good and then he went and made things awkward by bringing up Seth. Worse yet next Tuesday was a special day. He had been dreading it and really didn't want to bring it up now but he had already ruined the carefree atmosphere, there was nothing left to lose.

"So do you know what Tuesday is?" Sebastian asked nervously.

Kurt stiffened. He knew. Of course he knew. Tuesday would have been their 10 year anniversary. It was the first thing he thought of when he saw Sebastian. "Of course I know."

"10 years is a long time. I knew we would never make it." Sebastian laughed nervously. He was so stupid; he should have never brought it up.

"Sebastian, don't" Kurt said taking his hands "I never thought that and was sad when I was wrong."

"Were you wrong?" Sebastian asked softly. He still loved Kurt and hoped with all his heart that Kurt felt the same.

Kurt smiled "Maybe I wasn't."

Kurt wasn't wrong. They talked for the rest of the afternoon and made plans to meet again on their anniversary. It would stay their anniversary.

The love was always there they just needed time. Time to grow up. Time to find out how to work with each other rather than against. Of course it wasn't perfect, nothing ever is. They were still fiery but now they knew how to contain that fire instead of letting it burn and destroy.


End file.
